Starting place
by kuro97
Summary: A life...An adventure


**This is my first fanfic and I hope you all would like it. I got the beginning and the ending in mind but I'm having a bit of trouble from the middle part. Please tell me if this is good or not. If it's not I don't want to bother continuing it so pls comment and tell me. Enjoy!**

People were disappearing from the village, young boys and girls. I watched as each family moaned their loss. The village used to be a happy peaceful place; we weren't exactly poor or rich, maybe in between. But now all you see on the streets were sad faces. The village was surrounded by forest in all sides except the north where there is a road that leads out to another village, no not a village more like a small city, that's what I heard.

Boys and girls between the ages of 10 to 16 were disappearing at night, last night my best friend Kyon disappeared. Almost all the kids between those ages have disappeared except a few and those few were kept hidden. The village leader Sado asked help from the Soul Society but till now there was no answer. Soul Society was a place where they trained warriors or something like that to protect people. I heard it was in the sky, an floating island that only people with magical powers can enter. All the people in Soul Society were magic users. These are what stories say, I have no idea whether they were true or not.

The next day three men came to the village. One tall and elegant with white hair, he seemed like the leader of the other two. From other two, one was very hairy with black hair and the other was tiny with blond hair. They all wore swords at their hips. They went to meet Sado at his house. Sado was a very kind man, he was bald and very old but wise. He treated everyone kindly even me.

In our village children was judged by how their parents were. If your parents were thieves you would be treated like a thief by the other villagers. My dad was a drunk and they were considered to be the worst people and everyone treated me as if I was a drunk. They laughed at me and hated me for being born. Only Sado and Kyon didn't, they became my only friends but now Kyon was gone.

The three men came out after an hour. I was on Sado's roof staring at them. The white haired guy looked up as if he knew I was there. Then the three of started walking, I followed them. They started asking people questions going from one house to another, in the end they arrived at Kyons house and talked with his mother. Then they walked on, they turned in an alley and I followed them. When we were deep in the alley the white haired guy disappeared. Right then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at its owner, the white haired guy.

"Why are you following us?" he asked with a stern gaze.

"I wasn't following you," I replied.

"Stop lying, I know you were following from the beginning," he said and stared straight into my eyes.

"Fine," I said, "I was just curious, I wanted to know what you all are doing and who you are."

"I'm Jushiro Ukitake. This is Sentaro," he said while gesturing at the black hairy guy, "and this is Kiyone. We are here to investigate about the missing children. Now that I have told you everything you wanted to know please leave."

"Please let me stay with you I also want to know what happened to the children too," I begged

"No, it's too dangerous and your parents wouldn't allow you to come," said Ukitake

"My father wouldn't care he's drunk all the time and my mother's dead. Please can I come with you?" I begged again.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Rin," I replied.

"Fine, but only for a little while," said Ukitake after a while.

"So….where are we going?" I asked with a smile.

"To the south forest," said Kiyone and we started walking towards the forest. We arrived at the forest edge.

"You better go back now," Said Ukitake turning to me, "because we are going to go really fast now,"

"You won't be able to keep up," said Sentaro laughing.

"Yeah you won't be able to keep up," echoed Kiyone.

I smiled and said, "don't worry I will."

"Let's go," said Ukitake.

They suddenly disappeared and I saw them appear deep in the forest. I started running, I believe I could keep up; I've been running around this forest as far as I can remember and I know every tree and rock in forest.

I followed them deeper and deeper into the forest. After maybe two hours they stopped. Everyone was tired and we all were panting hard except Ukitake. He was intently looking around. I slowly looked around there was a clearing a few meters ahead of us. There was a tower in the middle of the clearing. I had never seen it before even though I came here before. I looked more carefully and felt my heart pounding hard in my chest. Surrounding the tower were the lost children from the village except they didn't really look human more like part monster part human. Some had claws instead of fingers, they had furry bodies and they were huge, ten times their original size only their head remained human.

"There's too many we should go back," said Ukitake.

"How…..Why….. How did they turn into monsters?" I asked.

"I think some kind of spiritual energy has been put into their bodies," answered Ukitake.

"Huh?...What's spiritual energy?" I asked.

"Come on lets go before they notice us, now that we completed our mission," said Ukitake ignoring me.

"What's your mission?" I asked.

"Our mission was to find out where the children have disappeared to," this time Sentaro answered, "now that we discovered where they are we can go back."

"What! You aren't going to do anything," I said angrily.

They ignored me and turned to leave.

"Fine, go, I'll do something by myself."

"What can you do your just a kid."

"I have to do something my friend Kyon's there."

"Kyon's the kid that disappeared last night, right?"

I didn't answer.

"We're going," said Ukitake.

Suddenly there was a loud rawring noise and monsters jumped out all around us. At once Ukitake, Kiyone and Sentaro took out their swords and made a circle around me. The monsters started charging and a battle began. They kept on killing and killing the monsters but there was always another to replace the dead ones. The monsters kept on increasing and Kiyone and Sentaro were weakening. One monster finally got past Sentaro sword and stabbed him on the leg with his claw and Sentaro collapsed. Kiyone was getting surrounded by monsters and Ukitake was coughing blood. "Damn, not now," murmured Ukitake.

At that point I felt something going through my body, the pain was unbearable. I slowly looked down and saw a claw sticking out from my stomach. Then I saw stars and blackness…black…

Pain…..it was all over my body….it was all I felt. When it lessened I opened my eyes. I felt there was someone besides me. I slowly turned my head to see who it was. No…I thought. Tears sprang into my eyes, then blackness…

I felt pain again but not only pain….hands….I felt hands touching my body and a distant voice saying, "This kid's alive."

**If I get one or more good comment I decided that I will continue this story. **


End file.
